Tony has a sister!
by April-Kirkland-Luka25
Summary: Lillian Stark (OC) was on her way to her brother Stark tower to drop off something for her brother he, Tony himself, asked her to bring, but what happens when the other Avengers, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint think she is a intruder? What happened if they find out shes is Tony's sister? I donno, your just gonna have to read! Some paring moments. (*cough*frostiron*cough*)
1. Tony has a sister!

**Hey everyone! This is gonna be my first avengers story- so don't flame me please! And please don't mind the grammar errors- still have to work on those.**

**Anyways, I'm using a OC of mine- yeah- here's my OC personality and stuff- stuff-**

**OC:**

**Name: Lillian Elizabeth Stark**

**Age: 14**

**Height: up to Tony's shoulders**

**Who: Anthony Stark's younger sister**

**Life: Her name is Lillian Stark and she is unknown to the world of super heroes. No one knows about Lillian and was keep a secret by Tony himself for sometime. She is the youngest out of her family and helps out with Tony when no one is around- the only person that knows about Lillian is pepper, who has keep this a secret since Tony became Iron Man, and the Government. She lives a normal life. With normal friends. A different last name.**

**...Okay- her life story may be a bit bad who REALLY cares?! I don't . anyways to the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers- and if I did, tony and Loki would be together :D (do not ask .) I only Own Lillian and the Plot :DDD**

**Rating: T for Language.**

**Summary: Lillian Stark (OC) was on her way to her brother Stark tower to drop off something for her brother he, Tony himself, asked her to bring, but what happens when the other Avengers, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint think she is a intruder? What happened if they find out shes is Tony's sister? I donno, your just gonna have to read! Some paring moments. (*cough*frostiron*cough*)**

* * *

**Lillian's Pov.**

I walked down the streets of new york, off to the Stark Tower... You wonder why? Oh because my idiotic of a brother had made me go to the store, buy something and then bring it to him. He knows im suppose to be a secret- wait. Let me introduce my self first.

I am Lillian Elizabeth Stark. And yes. I am Iron mans sister. I'm 14 years old, living a normal life, in the countries, having no one know who I am, okay, maybe they do know me but not as Stark. As a Jones. I live on my own, the government knows that, they don't care as long as I don't explode anything. I mean, yeah, living a normal life is nice and no paparazzi around. Its nice! My life as Lillian Stark/Jones is a great deal! I have been keeping this secret since I was born! Not even the Avengers know about me besides Pepper. Tony wanted me to be keep as a secret because he thought that if I was exposed to the rest of the world as a Stark, enemies would come after me. That's the only reason on why i have been keep a secret all my life.

More or less, I am Anthony Stark's younger sister. So, back to the story now..

I walk into the stark building and greet JARVAS, and told the AL to send a message that I am here. But of course, being the don't-think-before-coming me, I walk onto the elevator and press the 'Living Room' button. I didn't know what was to come my way.

**Narrators Pov**

The Avengers were sitting around the living room, watching a movie, which was Hetalia Paint it white. (sorry had too xD! Oh anyone who's a Hetalia Fan! Tell me in the Comments! :D) It was pretty much, Thor, that wanted to watch it since it was on. Tony got up and sighed, "I need to grab something, I'll be right back.." He said and walked away, gaining a few, 'okays' and nods from the rest.

Lillian was on her way up, it was pretty high so maybe a few more minutes or so until she reached to where she was going, she looked into the bag to see if she missed any of the things Tony wanted, she nodded to herself and smiled, noticing there was nothing missing. She looked at the top of the elevator where she could see the number of what floor she was on, '5 more to go..' she thought. She started to play with her red and pink striped shirt.

Tony was on his way to his room when JARVAS came through, "Sir, Lillian is on her way up, shes about to enter the living room." said the Al. Tony's eyes widen and raced to the living room, but was too far to stop the rest of the Avengers. He started panicking, he knew they didn't know about Lillian. Only the Government and Pepper knew about her, he started to pick up pace but knew he wouldn't make it on time.

Non of the Avengers noticed the numbers on the elevator moving up, they only noticed when they heard a 'ding!' come from the elevator, which caught their attention, they paused the movie and went over to the elevator. Natasha being the only one with her weapon, took out her gun and pointed it at the elevator as Lillian came out from the elevator. Shocked of course. She dropping the bag, "Fuck! I should of stayed downstairs!" she said to herself, backing up until she was pressed up against a wall, her eyes filled with fear.

"We aren't gonna hurt you, we just want to know who the hell you are and why you are here" said Bruce, in a sort've calm voice, trying to reassure her that everything is gonna be okay but, she still shook with fear as her eyes were trained to the gun, she gulped and was about to scream when she heard someone say 'stay back!' her eyes soon darted to the man who had his knees on his hands, breathing heavily. She quickly got up and hid behind him, still shaking with fear.

Natasha moved her gun quickly, following the girl, so her gun was pointed at both Tony and Lillian. Lillian quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as Pepper came out from hearing all the yelling and to see what was all the commotion. Tony finally caught his breath as he looked up at the confused and angry Avengers. He sighed, knowing he was gonna have to tell them about Lillian, he pulled her off of him and guided her to the couch. She was still shaking with fear, her eyes darting from each and every Avenger. He placed her on the couch, but not before asking, "Did you bring the stuff?" he asked, she sighed, a shaky sigh which was still filled with fear, pointing to a bag near the elevator, he got up and went over to the bag, look through it before placing it on the table before walking back.

He gave her a hug and a smile as Tony looked at the still confused and angry Avengers. "Stark. What is the meaning of this?! And who is this girl?" Asked Steve as he was clearly mad, then confused. He sighed, "Well.. I guess it's no point in hiding this anymore..." he said to himself mostly, Lillian muttered a quiet 'sorry' and clung her self more to his arm, not looking at the other Avengers.

"Now before I start and explain why she is here.." he looked towards Natalia, "Please put away the gun, shes only a 14 year old..." he said to her. She grumbled and placed it back in her pouch, and crossed her arms, "Explain Stark." she said staring at the 2. Pepper went and set herself beside Lillian, rubbing her arm softly to comfort her.

"Well.. This is my younger sister.. Lillian and-" "Wait- Sister?!" half of the Avengers yelled out, stark only nodded before continuing, "Yes, sister. I had keep her a secret to the world, because I did not want to endanger her with my life actives. She kinda means the world to me, besides my parents and all but she does mean the world to me and I do not want to lose her-" "But why keep her a secret, SHEILD could of keep her safe." Said Steve.

"Safe? Safe?! Really?! Can you REALLY call this SAFE?! The H.Q almost being plunged into SEA SAFE?!" he yelled at them, pulling Lillian a bit closer to him like she was one of his inventions. He doesn't like it when his sister was in danger, mostly because she is unstable.

Pepper sighed deeply, "Lillian was born a bit unstable is what he told me. Its the reason why he's so protective of her." she said to them, "and Lillian knows this. Its why we keep it a secret from everyone, her being scared can put her into a state no one really likes, she can either, be in fear for the next hour, get sick or die." their eyes widen as she said Lillian could die from being scared so much. They all looked at Lillian who was still clinging to Tony, she looked calm, and it looked like she wasn't breathing, Stark began to panic and turned her around only to find out she was sleeping. They all let out a soft sigh. "Pepper, put her in your room for now, I'll.. figure things out with the rest."

Pepper nodded and gently took Lillian from Tony and started walking to her room, where she placed her down on her bed and covered her up before returning to the rest.

* * *

**I guess thats it for now? R & R and I'll see if I'll continue the story- maybe maybe not and sorry if Tony is a bit OOC.. . I try my best, ne?**


	2. has Tony gone insane? Why is Loki Here?

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated yet- school was in my way and stuff. Im just glad you guys like my story so far! Anyways- this is chapter 2! April-Kirkland-Luka25 Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers- and if I did, tony and Loki would be together :D (do not ask .) I only Own Lillian and the Plot :DDD**

**Rating: T for Languages!**

* * *

_**Last time**_

_Pepper sighed deeply, "Lillian was born a bit unstable is what he told me. Its the reason why he's so protective of her." she said to them, "and Lillian knows this. Its why we keep it a secret from everyone, her being scared can put her into a state no one really likes, she can either, be in fear for the next hour, get sick or die." their eyes widen as she said Lillian could die from being scared so much. They all looked at Lillian who was still clinging to Tony, she looked calm, and it looked like she wasn't breathing, Stark began to panic and turned her around only to find out she was sleeping. They all let out a soft sigh. "Pepper, put her in your room for now, I'll.. figure things out with the rest."_

_Pepper nodded and gently took Lillian from Tony and started walking to her room, where she placed her down on her bed and covered her up before returning to the rest._

**Present time**

Pepper came back and sat down with the rest as Tony started to explain what happened and why he keep Lillian a secret. (I'm not gonna say everything and what happened to Stark-san. I think you should know -3-)

"-and then after I told everyone I was Iron Man, I promised myself, on the arc reactor that I'd keep it a secret until she was old enough but, I guess now is okay..." He told his team mates. Besides Pepper and all, they all stared at him like he was a bit crazy, but isn't tony ALWAYS crazy? Well that's what they think of him right now, "Hey! I'm not always this crazy bitch, I can be protective from times to times!" he said to them, while pointing at them, "I protected everyone from a crazy man that was trying to destroy me!"

"well... then.. This is not what i was REALLY expecting but oh well." Said Clint crossing his arms and sighing, grinning slightly at Tony. Natasha smacked the back of Tony's head, "Why didn't you just tell us? We could of helped out." She said glaring slightly at him. Tony put his hands up in a ';i give up' type of way, "I just didn't trust it. Nope. Nope. Nooope. She has to be safe, I don't care what you say, I just want her safe from harm.."

This was NOT the Iron man they knew, and he did NOT act like this, "Who are you and what have you done with Tony?" asked Steve pointing at Tony, "I AM Tony Stark, and I'm not some crazy lunatic! She's my younger sister and I'm trying to keep her safe from evil men like Loki and people!"

"But isn't that what SHIELD is for, tony?" Asked Clint from his spot near the wall. Tony turned to him, "Yes, I know. SHIELD would be able to protect her also, but look at this! Its been, what? Like 6 years? Less, more since the time I became Iron Man and look at how far I have keep this a secret? We are NOT telling SHIELD or Fury. If you do, I blow all of you into tiny little bits of pieces." he said as he got up and walked down to the room Lillian was sleeping in, with his hands in his jeans.

Pepper sighed loudly, "Sorry about that guys, but Lillian is young and she is the only family member he has left, and by blood. Sure, he thinks about us like a family but, Lillian? She is the only REAL family he has and wants to keep her safe from harm. And that mean keeping her a secret." she said as the other looked at her, a bit confused on why Tony was acting like that. To them he has never acted like this and its the first time it has happened.

**With Lillian and Tony**

Tony walked into the room and sighed a bit and grabbed a chair from the desk that was in the room and placed it beside the bed. He took Lillian's hand and held it and smiled, "everything's gonna be okay. Just fine. No need to worry.." he said to Lillian but mostly himself. He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned back onto the chair. He stayed like that about for 5 minutes before Lillian's hand twitched and he looked down at her.

Her brown eyes looked up at tony and she smiled, a small smile, but a smile. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly, pushing back the hair that was in her hair, she nodded and sat up, "where am I?" she asked looking around.

"your in Peppers room, you kinda fell asleep.." "I did? Oh sorry.." "no need to be sorry Lilli-"

he was in the middle her name when there was a huge crash coming from the living room. Both shot up from where they were sitting and ran into the living only to see Thor in hand with a injured Loki, he dropped Loki to the floor who only curled up into a ball on the floor, groaning softly.

"Thor?! What the hell happened?" asked Bruce as he when over to the curled Loki, "Loki's punishment went a little farther then what Father had wanted. So he told me to get Loki and bring him here- also. Who is that girl?" he said looking at Lillian who only hid behind Tony. Tony sighed and started to re-explain who Lillian was, Thor could only nod, "Alright then Man of Iron..." he said and sat down, "I need a pop tart." and with that, everyone sweat dropped, beside Loki who was now unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry it took time to update- had a bit of writer block but i did it! How did u like this chapter? R & R for the next up coming chapter! oh and u should noticed i changed my name! :D its now April-Kirkland-Luka25! hehe okay bye now! *runs off***


	3. What do we do now?

**yooooooooooooooooo peeps! Its moi- i mean me! I'm back yet again with another chapter of this story~ its pretty popular in my option. I didn't think this story would come out so.. so.. POPULAR! :D I'm just glad you guys love the story! I want to thank ALL the reviews & follows! They mean a lot and it gets my excited when I get new e-mails from all of you!**

**Patty cake rocks: Yeah- I know! But thanks for the reminder! I'll try and switch them to Natasha later on in the series. Its not like I didn't know that. But thanks anyways.**

**Nyghtshade: Its great to hear from a Hetalia fan! ^^ Hetalia is one of my favourite Anime and has been since at least a year and a half ago! And thank you! The chapters aren't my best or long enough for some people to like but i try and do my best for all my lovely readers! **

**Thats enough of me talking with my reviewers, who's up for another chapter?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers at all! I only own the plot and Lillian!**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

"_Thor?! What the hell happened?" asked Bruce as he when over to the curled Loki, "Loki's punishment went a little farther then what Father had wanted. So he told me to get Loki and bring him here- also. Who is that girl?" he said looking at Lillian who only hid behind Tony. Tony sighed and started to re-explain who Lillian was, Thor could only nod, "Alright then Man of Iron..." he said and sat down, "I need a pop tart." and with that, everyone sweat dropped, beside Loki who was now unconscious on the floor._

**Present time!**

Everyone just stared down at Loki, seeing him defenceless and not armoured was something new to all the Avengers, but for Lillian it was all new. She didn't hear about the alien attack until at least 4 weeks ago, she was shocked as her 'parents' told her about Tony going through a worm hole to launch a MISSLE into space to destroy all the aliens in New York. Of course she was scared out of her mind and she called him, she yelled at him and sobbed, but she was fine after that.

"So what do we do with him?" Asked Steve as he went over to Loki and bent down to his level to get a good look at him. He had scars, open wounds all over his body. It wasn't something pretty to look at, it would scare the hell out of 10 years old, but Lillian was okay with it, as she IS Iron Mans sister after all.

"I donno, I guess we bring him to the medical wing for now. Get all those wounds closed up.." Tony said went over to Thor, "hey big guy. Bring reindeer games to the medical wing, I'll be their in a bit.." Thor nodded and picked up Loki, and started walking to the elevator to go up to the medical wing. Tony looked at Thor before turning towards Lillian, "Now.. you should go home.." He said, and she nodded, before Natasha cut in, "How far is her house from here?" She asked.

Lillian put a finger on her cut and thought for awhile, "hmmm... it took me... 3 hours to get here? But I'm not going back to the country side yet... I'm not a trip here with my school.. but my teacher knows I'm here-" "Wait, your TEACHER knows your here at the Stark- well, Avengers tower?!" screamed Tony, she only nodded, "Yeah- they do.. they know I'm connected to you somehow so they let me go off. Of course, the teacher only knows why I'm here. My class mates don't know anything. I promise Tony- Oh! And my teacher said I can stay here until the months over since its a month time here in New York, It just something the school put together... most of the kids parents at our school lives here in New York since my school is a boarding school and we live in dorms." she said smiling lightly, tony went over to her.

"boarding school?! And you never told me. I am hurt!" he said pouting, she giggled, "Yeah." she looked towards the others, "but its nice to get to know everyone here, right? Can I ask for your names since you know mine?"

"Natasha Romanoff, Aka Black Widow" She smiled and waved

"Dr. Bruce Banner, Aka the Hulk." he gave her a smile and cleaned his glasses before putting them on again.

"Steve Rogers, Aka Captain America" he just gave her a nod, not much.

"Clint Barton, Aka Hawkeye" he said and crossed his arms, grinning at her.

"You know meee! Oh! And the one that left was Thor, son of odin" Said Tony and smiled, she nodded, "so can I stay?" she asked, the others looked towards each other, they smiled and only said one word, all together.

"Yes!"

**With Loki and Thor**

Thor sighed and placed Loki on one of the bed and grabbed a chair, 'who would do such a thing. Father had not meant to do something so.. so.. bad to Loki. Loki is still my brother and always will be..' he thought to himself before closing his eyes, thinking back on what happened when he discovered what they were doing to Loki.

_Flllaaaasssh bacccck~~~~_

_Thor was walking down a long hallway, down to where Loki was staying for his punishment. Once he got there, it was steel, and he felt like his powers were leaving him the minute he stepped into the steel room. He frowned greatly before walking further into the room._

_He gasped as at Loki, it was not a pretty scene for Thor. His brother. His ADOPTED brother was being tortured like like he was some.. some rag-doll! You can see he hasn't eaten anything, RIGHT to the point where you can see his bones. He looked around the room and he saw, knifes, swords, spears and many, many more things. His anger was boiling, to the point where you can see smoke coming out from his head._

_He growled and turned to leave, he started walking to the thrown room, where his father and his mother were. The minute he got there, he slammed open the door, walked right up to his father._

"_Father! Do you not know what our people are doing to Loki?!" he screamed at him, his father looked at him, "No I do not. I would of think he would be placed in a cell-" "That is not true father! Loki has been placed in a STEEL room where his powers are slowly being sucked out of him. The minute I walked in there, my powers started leaving me. There were weapon on the walls, he looks like he hasn't eaten in days! He will not be alive by next week father!" Thor yelled. His father frowned,"Bring me there now." he said, and with that, Thor nodded and started to lead his father down to the steel room where Loki was being keep._

_Once there got there, Thor's father had stopped, everything besides his breathing was frozen. He growled, "Thor. I want you to take Loki to MidGuard. Ask them to help out Loki and once I find who did this to Loki will be greatly punished."_

_Thor nodded, "yes Father." he said and got Loki down, he started on his way to midguard. His thoughts were all over the place, he couldn't think straight as he-_

"_Thor."_

_he heard someone call out his name, but he didn't look up._

"_THOR!"_

_end of flash back_

Thor looked up from his thoughts and saw Loki, awake, staring at him, "Where am I?" was his only question. Thor opened his mouth to answer him when the others came in.

"whats going on.."

* * *

**Cliff hanger mi amigos~ your gonna have to wait until the NEXT chapter to get whats gonna go on! I hope you like this chapter. R & R for more chapters! April-Kirkland-Luka25 out! *runs off into the land of attack on titan***

**(but this HAS to be one of the longest chapters. Anyways. Bye bye!)**


	4. Sorry Guys!

**heeeeey guys! Alright, I know I haven't posted for awhile for Tony have a sister. I just didn't have the time and i'm getting busier and busier every day, with Homework and all, I'm sick today and I didn't feel good enough to type up something, I just hope you guys understand and I will update as FAST as I can! I just hope you guys love the story! Thanks guys! April-Kirkland-Luka25 Out! PEACE!**


	5. A secret? Lillian has a Secret!

**BAAAAAAAAAM- I'm updating my storrry! :D I WAS suppose to make a Halloween special, but its a bit late isn't it? Anyways, sorry for not updating for so long, school is sort've in the way and I had a lot of homework I had to Complete anyways, I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, may be longer, may be shorter than the other chapters, but I'm having a HUGE writers block and its not really helping when you have school around, but I hope I can update faster than I usually do.**

**Well I should start the story now dou! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers at all! I only own the plot and Lillian!**

**P.S: Im not adding the 'POVS' anymore, as I just saw that I don't do that anymore in... this story, sorry!**

* * *

_**Last timee...**_

_Once there got there, Thor's father had stopped, everything besides his breathing was frozen. He growled, "Thor. I want you to take Loki to MidGuard. Ask them to help out Loki and once I find who did this to Loki will be greatly punished."_

_Thor nodded, "yes Father." he said and got Loki down, he started on his way to midguard. His thoughts were all over the place, he couldn't think straight as he-_

"_Thor."_

_he heard someone call out his name, but he didn't look up._

"_THOR!"_

_end of flash back_

_Thor looked up from his thoughts and saw Loki, awake, staring at him, "Where am I?" was his only question. Thor opened his mouth to answer him when the others came in._

"_whats going on.."_

_**Present time**_

The rest of the avengers stood at the door, along with Lillian. He blinked, looked each avengers in the eye, but his eyes just settled down on Lillian's face. He stared at her, like.. like he knew her from somewhere, not that anyone knows, but she knows Loki, he can to her school when he was in the 'attack' mode. (A/N not that.. not that I didn't mean to put it in this chapter, it just.. just a plot twist.)

She waved, "Hi again.." she said, hiding behind tony a bit, everyone just stares at her, eyes widen and mouths open, "what?! Again?!" some of them screamed, she covered her ears, "y-yeah.. again.." she said, then it hit him, he remembered over to a boarding school and scaring everyone in it, and it was then that he noticed Lillian, standing there in the hall, staring at him. She was just like Tony at that moment, not caring about her friends, them trying to get her away. The moment he saw that, he thought about the 'man of iron' that was on the helicopter with him when Thor took him away. He also knew at that moment, she was Tony Stark's younger sister, well in a way.

Tony looked back and forth at Lillian and Loki, he frowned, "you didn't do anything to her.. did you?" his voice was threatening, a voice not many people have ever heard come out of this mouth. He shook his head, a lot, making him feel dizzy, "I did not. I did not touch a thing in that building." he said, staring at tony, he coughed a bit, holding his side before leaning back.

"He didn't do anything, I know it. The minute he can walking towards me, I knew he wouldn't do anything. I just, think he was being controlled, for.. for 'taking over the world' processes." She said, looking back at the others. Tony and Bruce just raised their eyebrows, "and that's suppose to mean?" asked tony, 'I don't get what she meant by 'i knew he wouldn't do anything' tony thought.

"You know about spider-man and the Lizard, what I mean is that I know most super hero's around.. its not like I don't mean to meet up with them, I just do." she said softly, trying to hide a big fact that she was.. well a super hero herself (A/N HA ANOTHER PLOT TWIST! I love these xD) it not easy, she knows that 'Spider-man' is really Peter Parker, she used to go to school with him until he moved away.

"Lillian. You hiding something. And we're gonna figure this out. And I mean it."

"I'm not hiding anything! I promise you, and if I am.. You can make me do anything you want for the rest of the month."

"Does that mean all of us?"

"Why not. And I'll Including Loki."

"Its a deal!" Tony gave her his hand, a hand to shake on it, she grasped onto it and shook it, "deal" they both said, smiling.

"So what about Loki?"

"We'll I guess I could look over him" said Bruce an pushed everyone else out of the room, "I'll see u guys in about an Hour."

they all just nodded and went their separate ways while Lillian left out through the front door, without a single person knowing.

...

..

..

...

...

Okay Maybe Clint... but he doesn't count... does he?

* * *

**I will show you her powers NEXT chapter :D anyways, I hope you like the big Plot twist. :DD oh and I don't own Spider man! ^^ see you next time!**

**(I updated it a bit, I had an idea! hope you like it! April-Kirkland-Luka25 OUT!)**


	6. AN Haaaalp!

**Hey guys! Its April-Kirkland-Luka25, I need ****YOUR**** help! I am in lost, I don't know how to continue my story, can you guys help me out? send out some subjection on what I should do in this story**

**I have a ****HUUUGE**** writers block and I can't figure out what to do. I would ****LOVE**** to post the next chapter but school is in the way and I need to work on homework and all that stuff, I just hope you guys could help me out! it would mean ****A LOT**** to me! thanks guys!**

**April-Kirkland-Luka25 out! **


End file.
